Mía
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "Solo te quiero aquí en mis brazos, sabiendo que estas a salvo y eres mía."


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Notas de autor:** Spam de OTP´s (?) OMG, amo a Cherche y a Lon´qu, es decir son muy parecidos y la relación que tienen en el support es tan gjdgjfd ADEMAS, nadie puede negarme que Gerome tiene los ojos rasgaditos de Lon´qu 7u7

Por eso amo la genética (?) xDD

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC.

* * *

" _Solo te quiero aquí en mis brazos, sabiendo que estas a salvo y eres mía_ "

...

La jinete de wyvern se quedó callada ante la noticia, mientras la clériga lucía muy sorprendida por aquella noticia tanto como ella. Lissa quiso decir algo, pero volvió a cerrar los labios en cuanto estos se separaron, no era una pregunta fácil de formular ni mucho menos; pero Cherche parecía leer sus pensamientos.

—Sí.

La de coletas lentamente fue sonriendo hasta que incluso sus mejillas dolieron de lo grande que era el gesto, y en una muestra de efusivo entusiasmo la abrazó.

— ¡Felicidades, Cherche! —sino estuviera en sus cuatro meses de gestación, la jinete sospechaba que se pondría a dar saltos de alegría ahí mismo o peor, le estaría dando vueltas y vueltas hasta dejarla completamente mareada— Lon'qu estará realmente feliz por la noticia.

La jinete se quedó totalmente quieta, no había pensado ese pequeño detalle. Conocía a su marido lo suficiente como para saber qué haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella no volviera al campo de batalla en ese estado. Lissa la observó detenidamente, casi parecía leer su mente.

— ¿No se lo dirás? —preguntó con seriedad.

—No lo sé. —Admitió mirando a todos lados, esperando no encontrar a Tharja entre las sombras; esos últimos días la había notado siguiéndola con la mirada o incluso acosándola como hacía siempre con Robin. Empezaba a sospecha que era por la extraña amistad que había formado con Lon'qu. —Estoy emocionada, pero decirle de mi estado podría reabrir esas heridas que no han sanado totalmente.

—Cherche, no puedo decir que entiendo tu situación. —Lissa le dijo acariciando su vientre—, pero ponte en su lugar; eres lo más importante para él en este momento y un bebé es la mayor bendición en medio de la guerra.

—Gracias.

La jinete la abrazó, sintiendo como el vientre de la rubia se movía al sentir su calor cerca.

— ¿Estas esperando a papá, Owain? —Cherche preguntó al abultado vientre mientras el bebé pateaba en su mano.

— ¿Alguien me llamó? —Stahl entró a la tienda con lo que parecía un pequeño pastel de fresa y el cabello desordenado, Lissa casi saltó a abrazarlo mientras tomaba el obsequio con gusto.

— ¡Por supuesto, Owain tenía hambre! —dijo antes de darle una mordida cual niña pequeña, provocando una sonrisa en su marido que se colocó a su altura para darle un suave beso; aquella cara de felicidad valía cada pelea con Gaius cuando se daba cuenta que le robaban sus provisiones para satisfacer los antojos de sus mujeres embarazadas. ¡No todos tenían la suerte de ser ellos los que tuvieran antojos!

—Me retiro, gracias Lissa. —Cherche dejó a la pareja darse esos pequeños arrumacos que tanto los caracterizaba y salió de la tienda.

El fresco de la noche le dio la bienvenida mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su vientre donde un pequeño estaba creciendo desde hacía dos meses. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Incluso Tharja en su primer mes lo notó sin complicaciones, y Gaius se había desmayado por aquello. Pero su cuerpo se veía normal, ni siquiera había tenido náuseas o algún tipo de antojo.

— ¿Ya lo notaste?

Cherche pegó un ligero salto, la hechicera oscura estaba sosteniendo un grimorio como era su costumbre con aquella sonrisa entre burlona y un "voy a asesinarte" escrito a lo largo y ancho de sus facciones.

— ¿Lo sabias?

—Sí. —Contestó sin más mirando su vientre, entonces desvió ligeramente la mirada.

Y así como la había visto llegar, se fue; en medio de las sombras como sí éstas la engulleran hasta lo más profundo del abismo. Cuando se encontró sola, Cherche miró hacia su tienda donde Minerva se encontraba custodiando el sueño de su marido y ni bien de aproximó, la wyvern levantó la cabeza para observar a su jinete con calidez en sus orbes.

—Así que lo sabías. —Murmuró antes de depositar un beso en la cabeza de la criatura, quien buscó repegarse contra ella cual cachorro—, eres muy linda, ¿verdad Minerva?

Cherche frunció los labios al ver la espalda de Lon'qu dormido, no se lo diría; no antes de vencer al ejército el día de mañana.

La pelirrosa agradecía el no tener que estar cerca de Lon'qu en la formación en la que Robin los había puesto en la batalla, ahora que el embarazo de Lissa era más notorio sabía que sería un blanco fácil y la había colocado en la parte más segura de la formación. Entonces notó que Gaius intercambiaba su lugar con Stahl, quien lucía realmente decidido a mantener su flanco libre de enemigos que pudieran dañar a su esposa mientras el pelinaranja lucía realmente cansado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Cherche preguntó, pero Lissa se movió al lado del chico tendiéndole un pequeño tónico.

—Gracias. —Gaius murmuró guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos, sería sólo en caso de emergencia.

Cherche dirigió la mirada hacia enfrente intentando descifrar por qué el chico se atrevía a mandar a su mujer en cinta a un campo con un centenar de enemigos mientras él cuidada a otras dos chicas, entonces escuchó a Gaius vomitar tras uno de los árboles mientras Lissa le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para aliviar su malestar. Fue así, que un foco se encendió en la mente de la jinete: porque Gaius era quien tenía los síntomas. No sólo los antojos, sino también los mareos y las arcadas.

Minerva se elevó para mantenerla lejos de un hacha enemiga y Cherche tuvo que concentrarse.

— ¡Pieza de pastel! —Gaius saltó desde atrás del árbol dando un arco perfecto para ensartar por el estómago al enemigo con la espalda como sí se tratara de una brocheta, mientras la jinete sonreía por su frase.

—Gracias. — dijo notando que el de cabello naranja perdía su sonrisa otra vez.

«Me pregunto porque Robin lo dejó luchar» Cherche pensó antes de ponerse seria. Había sido sorprendida y no iba a ocurrirle otra vez.

Lissa extendió su báculo al cielo, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa; su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a su marido levantarse lentamente, sus heridas curándose con la magia de la rubia.

—Cuidado. —Gaius logró empujarla para evitar una flecha que iba directa hacia ella, mientras Minerva volteaba a todos lados preocupada. —Estas distraída, Lon'qu estará bien.

—Ya lo sé. —Contestó, entonces la wyvern emitió un alarido molesto.

Stahl se había acercado lo suficiente como para ayudar al espadachín de Regna Ferox, pero cuatro enemigos estaban rodeándolo y asustando a su yegua, lo que no le dejaba avanzar.

— ¡Esos bastardos! —Lissa estaba más que molesta, sintiéndose inútil al no poder ayudar a su marido.

Por su parte, Gaius alcanzó a ver como alguien había osado lanzar una flecha hacia su mujer, hiriéndole de forma superficial la mejilla; y aunque Tharja la había sanado gracias a Nosferatu se molestó: Nadie tocaba a su Tharja.

—Al demonio. — Gaius se tomó el tónico de un solo sorbo mientras avanzaba matando a cuanto enemigo se le pusiera enfrente. Lissa sonrió mirando a Cherche.

—Vamos, Minerva.

La wyvern volvió a rugir cuando la rubia subió y ambas mujeres salían a la carga.

— ¡Arcthunder! — Lissa levantó la mano y una potente descarga cayó sobre el enemigo más cercano a Stahl y el jinete casi pareció perder el color al verla.

—Mi turno. —Cherche levantó su martillo y el acorazado terminó en el suelo por la fuerza del impacto.

— ¡¿Están dementes?! —Stahl se aproximó tan rápido, que la yegua se quejó relinchando. Aquella pregunta significaba que estaban en problemas, el castaño nunca se exaltaba.

Cinco flechas pasaron justo a la mitad de los tres, impactado contra un risen que iba a aprovechar la distracción; los ojos de Lon'qu se fijaron entonces en Cherche y la chica sonrió como disculpándose, Stahl suspiró antes de extender los brazos para tomar su mujer y colocarla entre la cabeza de la yegua y su propio cuerpo. Entonces el espadachín se subió en Minerva, protegiendo a su mujer con aquella postura.

—Estas herido. —Cherche dijo al notar la sangre en su vestimenta.

Sin embargo, Lon'qu no contestó; así que Cherche frunció los labios y se dedicó a hacer lo único que podía en ese momento: matar a cuanto enemigo se le cruzara para olvidar su preocupación y malhumor.

—Te ayudaré.

Lon'qu seguía con la mirada en cualquier lugar que no fuera su esposa, lo que estaba empezando a molestarla. Pero a pesar de aquello, Cherche se limitó a quitarle la armadura para poder limpiar la sangre en la espalda y hombro, notando que eran heridas que pudo haber esquivado fácilmente.

Se dio la vuelta para tomar un cuenco de agua caliente y sintió un mareo que la hizo detenerse unos cuantos segundos, provocando que recordara que había tenido unos cuantos desde hacía un mes; pero los había ignorado pensando que eran por sus movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Estas bien? — Lon'qu preguntó a su espalda y la mujer asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Mintió tomando un pedazo de tela limpio y el agua, pero cuando se dio la vuelta; prefirió haberlo no hecho.

Lon'qu no la estaba mirando a ella, sino "ese" lugar.

Él lo sabía.

Y aun así, le había permitido luchar porque era su deseo. Lo habían herido por su culpa, porque él no dejaba de pensar en su seguridad y en la de su hijo.

Cherche se acercó lo suficiente para rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras Lon'qu colocaba con cuidado la cabeza en su vientre. No dijeron nada, solo hubo un momento donde la pareja conversó silenciosamente de sus miedos e inseguridades.

—No puedo perderlos. —La voz grave amortiguada por su ropa fue lo único que Cherche escuchó —. Ustedes son ahora mi vida, los que han llenado todos los vacíos que había en mí.

—Lon'qu, seguiremos aquí contigo. —la jinete se arrodilló para verlo a los ojos, sintiendo cada uno de sus miedos en la garganta, ella no había querido lastimarlo—. No estarás solo nunca más, somos una familia ahora.

Cuando uno de los dedos del hombre se acercaron a su mejilla, la chica supo que estaba llorando; sin embargo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras se acomodaba en la palma de Lon'qu.

—Tendremos un hijo.

Lon'qu la abrazó con fuerza, él se encargaría de cuidarlos; porque aquel lazo invisible los había hecho encontrarse y nada ni nadie se iba a interponer en su felicidad.

—Te amo, Cherche. —susurró el espadachín—. Y Solo te quiero aquí en mis brazos, sabiendo que estas a salvo y eres mía.

—Siempre

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
